Tsuru Nyoubou
by yukimarui
Summary: Tsuru Nyoubou dalam cerita Balas Budi Burung Bangau. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika cerita itu adalah versi dari sang Bangau sendiri./ SHO-AI/ Prekuel DEEPTH


Tsuru Nyoubou dalam cerita Balas Budi Burung Bangau. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika cerita itu adalah versi dari sang Bangau sendiri./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, humor kriuk, overdosis cemilan TsuruManba, fic yang melenceng banget dari folklore yang asli /tolong salahin mulut ember Tsuru nanti/

 **Prekuel** form DEEPTH (TSURUNBA)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamanbagiri dan Tsurumaru...aku minta bantuan kalian untuk mencari bahan makanan untuk kita,"

Begitulah kiranya permintaan dari kapten unit mereka dalam ekspedisi kali ini. Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Shishiou, Kogitsunemaru, Horikawa Kunihiro, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Izuminokami Kanesada sebagai kaptennya.

Hari masih siang ketika Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan—sayur mayur dan kawan-kawannya. Langkah kakinya konstan menapaki tanah basah sisa hujan tadi subuh. Sementara langkah lain terdengar berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Manba- _chan_ ~,"

Diam. Bahkan Yamanbagiri sama sekali tak menoleh.

Tsurumaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu dengan tatapan jahil. Perlahan dia lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan berjinjit—berusaha menyamarkan suara langkah kakinya.

Tangan Tsurumaru terentang, dengan niat untuk mengagetkan sosok _uchigatana_ dengan tudung lusuh yang selalu menutupi kepalanya itu. Niatnya sudah akan dijalankan, tetapi...

"Kalau kau mencoba hal bodoh, aku akan melemparmu ke sungai, Tsurumaru," kata-kata itu, walaupun diucapkan dengan nada sambil lalu, terdengar sekali ancamannya. Tsurumaru yakin Yamanbagiri tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya, melemparnya ke sungai di sebelah kanan jalan—walaupun dengan status 'kekasih' mereka.

"Dingin sekali Manba- _chan_ ~...kapan sih kau pernah bersikap hangat lagi padaku," Tsurumaru menggembungkan pipinya. Sebuah ekspresi merajuk terpasang di wajah tampannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Langkahnya pun terhenti.

Diam.

Yamanbagiri masih berjalan.

Tsurumaru makin memajukan bibirnya. Sebuah dengusan kesal dia keluarkan. Tubuh jangkungnya lalu merosot berjongkok ke tanah dengan jari telunjuk yang menggambar pola-pola abstrak di atas tanah.

Merajuk ala anak kecil.

"...Manba- _chan_ tidak sayang lagi padaku," gumamnya lirih—jarinya menghasilkan sebuah gambaran seekor burung bangau yang bertengger di atas bunga matahari. /woi/

Yamanbagiri menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia tidak mendengar suara Tsurumaru—langkah kaki saja nihil. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya hanya untuk menemukan Tsurumaru yang tengah merajuk di tengah jalan. Si Bangau itu bahkan mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya.

UGH!

Kekanakan sekali!

Menghela nafas panjang, Yamanbagiri lalu menghampiri _tachi_ dengan usia tua, tubuh muda namun sifat layaknya anak usia lima tahun itu. Langkahnya lalu berhenti di depan **gambaran** **aneh** Tsurumaru. Tatapan horor ditujukan untuk si kepala bersurai putih yang masih setia menggumamkan kata keramatnya—' _Manba-chan tidak sayang lagi padaku_ '.

Lagi, Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, "Tsurumaru, nanti malam adalah giliran kita yang berjaga jadi kita harus cepat-cepat belanja sekarang," katanya dengan nada hampir putus asa.

Tsurumaru lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa Manba- _chan_ masih sayang padaku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang menatap ke arah Yamanbagiri.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

TERLALU MANIS!

IMUT SEKALI!

Yamanbagiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Pandangannya mengalih dengan cepat dari wajah Tsurumaru yang menatapnya dengan intens. Langkahnya lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat Tsurumaru berjongkok sambil tangannya menarik turun tudung putihnya.

I-INI BURUK!

Sangat buruk untuk kesehatan jantung Yamanbagiri yang dipacu lebih cepat daripada saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya kepada pasukan musuh.

Tsurumaru mengerejapkan matanya dengan polos—namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Tawa kecil yang tertahan keluar dari dirinya sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Yamanbagiri.

Langkah kaki ringan milik Tsurumaru berjalan sejajar dengan sang _uchigatana_ bersurai pirang. Tangannya lalu terulur, menyelinap di antara jemari tangan kiri Yamanbagiri dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku yakin yang lain tidak akan keberatan kita pergi cukup lama," kata Tsurumaru mengulas senyum lebar, sedangkan Yamanbagiri semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan puas milik Tsurumaru.

 _Yah—kecuali saudaramu sih, Manba-chan..._

...

...

"Kami membutuhkan beberapa bahan makanan..."

Percakapan Yamanbagiri dengan seorang penjual sayur itu hanya sekedar angin lalu di telinga Tsurumaru. Matanya lebih sibuk menelisik keadaan sekitarnya, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"...ini adalah cerita tentang _Tsuru no Ongaeshi_ —"

 _Heh_!

Menarik!

...

...

" _Hoo_ , benar-benar mengejutkan~"

"HUWAA!"

Tsurumaru tertawa lantang ketika melihat empat anak kecil—dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan- itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut. Dia lalu duduk berjongkok di kumpulan anak yang membentuk lingkaran itu. Sosok Yamanbagiri yang lalu lalang membeli bahan makanan bisa dia lihat darisudut matanya.

Kurang ajar memang...

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Tsurumaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keempat anak kecil yang masih menatapnya dengan waspada.

" _Onii-san dare_?"

"Rambutnya putih—ah, _Jiji_?"

Datar.

Pandangan Tsurumaru benar-benar datar.

" _A-ahh_...aku dari lahir memang seperti ini, kok. Dan aku masih muda," diikuti dengan kedua jempol tangan yang mengacung.

Bohong itu dosa lho Tsurumaru—tapi, yahh mari kita abaikan saja.

" _Ooooooo_ ~" terdengar koor-an dari keempat anak yang termakan kebohongan klise milik Tsurumaru—hanya karena si surai putih itu tak mau dipanggil orang tua.

"Yang lebih penting—apa kalian mau bercerita tentang _Tsuru no Ongaeshi_?" tanya Tsurumaru sambil menolehkan wajahnya kepada keempat anak itu dengan antusias.

" _Ung_ —Koto- _chan_ baru saja mendengarnya dari neneknya," kata salah seorang anak laki-laki.

Tsurumaru menganggukkan kepalanya, jari telunjuknya lalu memijat dagunya. Sebuah senyum cerah lalu terbit di bibirnya, "Mau dengar _Tsuru no Ongaeshi_ yang sebenarnya dariku?" tanya Tsurumaru, melempar wajah super misterius kepada keempat anak itu.

Keempatnya menelan ludah penuh antisipasi, " _Ung_!" sebelum jawaban mereka koor kan.

Tsurumaru tersenyum setan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seseorang yang sangat cantik jelita sendirian di hutan. Dia mengenakan tudung putih untuk menutupi kepalanya. Karena dia begitu cantik, dia menganggap tudungnya itu sebagai pelindungnya dari orang-orang yang ingin **mencelakainya**. /inner Tsuru: muahahaha/

Suatu hari, orang cantik itu—ah, bagaimana kalau kita sebut saja namanya Manba- _chan_ \- berjalan sendirian melewati hutan belantara. Musim dingin membuatnya sedikit kesusahan berjalan di atas tanah yang ditutupi oleh salju.

Akan tetapi, ketika dia sampai di pertengahan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dia melihat banyak tetesan darah di atas salju yang putih. Tetesan darah itu berakhir di bagian hutan yang lebih rimbun daripada jalan yang biasa Manba- _chan_ lewati.

Tapi Manba- _chan_ adalah orang cantik yang baik hati, maka dari itu, diikutinya tetesan darah itu sampai kepada tujuannya. Dia sangat khawatir kalau ada seseorang yang terluka di musim dingin yang cukup parah ini.

Seseorang yang sangat tampan tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas salju putih yang menuruni hutan. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan bajunya yang serba putih. Aura sangat tampan terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Manba- _chan_ lalu bertanya, "Ah, apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan Tampan?" katanya sambil menghampiri orang tampan tersebut.

" _Ah_ , aku baru saja dilukai oleh orang jahat," kata seseorang yang memiliki wajah tampan itu sambil memegangi luka sayatan di perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Manba- _chan_ lalu berlutut di depan orang tampan yang memakai pakaian serba putih, "Biarkan saya membantumu, Tuan Tampan," katanya. Tak sadar, dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan 'Tuan Tampan' tersebut.

" _Ah_ , aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan ' **Tsuru-** ** _san_** _'_ ," katanya Tsuru- _san_ tersenyum dengan tampannya. Wajah Manba- _chan_ lalu memerah karena malu.

"T-tentu saja, Tsuru- _san_ ," katanya. Wajahnya manis sekali jika malu-malu. /tsuru: -sigh-/

"Siapakah namamu, wahai penolongku yang cantik?" tanya Tsuru- _san_.

Dengan malu-malu Manba- _chan_ menjawab, "Manba- _chan_ ,...Tsuru- _san_ ,"

Tsuru- _san_ lalu menyentuh wajah cantik Manba-chan, "Karena kau sudah menolongku, Manba- _chan_...ijinkanlah aku menjadi suamimu," kata Tsuru- _san_ dengan sangat tulus.

"T-tentu saja, Tsuru- _san_...dengan senang hati, jadikan aku istrimu," jawab Manba- _chan_.

"Jangan khawatir, Manba- _chan_ —aku pasti **melayanimu** dengan baik..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—dan, pada akhirnya...Tsuru- _san_ —"

" **Ditenggelamkan ke sungai oleh Manba-** ** _chan_** ,"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Ah...

Ahaha...

"Anak-anak, kumohon jangan percaya perkataan **kakek berambut putih** ini—cerita _Tsuru no Ongaeshi_ yang benar adalah dari nenekmu," sebuah tangan putih yang dibalut dengan pelindung berwarna biru tua itu menepuk kepala seorang bocah perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kanan Tsurumaru.

Hening.

Bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja, Tsurumaru kesusahan.

Banyangan dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya itu seakan bisa mencekiknya kapan saja.

" _Saa tte_ , **Kuninaga-** ** _jiji_**...bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?"

KRAK!

Mental Tsurumaru retak.

Kepalanya menoleh perlahan kepada sosok yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah wajah cantik dari balik sebuah tudung lusuh dengan senyum tipis langsung menyambutnya.

Namun bukan itu yang ingin membuat Tsurumaru ingin menangis di tempat—tapi lebih kepada wajah dengan ekspresi gelap dan senyum manis tapi sadis yang menyertainya.

" _H-hai'_ , Kunihiro- _sama_..."

Yahh, kita berdoa saja semoga Tsurumaru masih bisa melihat matahari keesokan harinya.

Tidak patah pedang kok, jadi tenang saja.

Mungkin patah beberapa tulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaaaa, itulah sebuah ide nista yang muncul di tengah ym yang ngebuat ' **more rated** ' fic Ichinba muehehehehe...

Buat yang ingin tahu kebenaran /hah/ Tsuru no Ongaeshi yang bukan dari mulut embernya Tsuru bisa cek di eyang Google kita, yes? Yang pasti jauh banget sama kibulannya tsuru, wkwkwk /walaupun lewat tangan ym sih/ PLAK/

Oh iya, btw fic ini sebenernya berlanjut, prekuel /halah/ dari fic DEEPTH...Cuma saya gak bisa ngepost di ffn, saya takut kalau dihapus sama atasan, hohoho. Yah, berarti reader-san tahu lah kaya apa jenis fic-nya /kedip nistah/ saya pengen buat kejutan untuk reader-san semua~~!

Kunjungi ym di wattpad untuk info lebih lanjut, reader-san /apa ini!/ silahkan ketik **yukimarui** di kolom searchnya...semoga aja ketemu, wkwkwk /dilempar batu/

Warn: 18+ /INI MAH GAK KEJUTAN!/

Baiklah, akhir kata dari ym yang baik budi dan pekertinya /dilempar tabung elpiji/

Salam,

ym


End file.
